


You Came Around

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Steroline Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "Caroline... You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."Famous last words.(Steroline fluff)





	You Came Around

**You Came Around**  
 _The Vampire Diaries - Caroline & Stefan_  
  
Her body is curled into his; her tiny bare feet pressing up against the lines of his ankles. She's softly snoring (something she categorically denies that she does) and her lips are moving in her sleep, curving into a noticeable smile. _What's she dreaming about?_ He wonders. _Is she dreaming about me - about us? Somewhere in the fogginess of sleep, is she thinking how lucky we were to find each other after all of this time?_  
  
He feels like the luckiest man - _vampire_ \- in the entire universe. It humbles him - to have this amazing woman right here in his arms, her silky flaxen hair brushing his arm; reminding him of just how much he savors her proximity. He doesn't know how he didn't realize she was _the one_ from the moment they first met. He spent way too many years chasing some teenage fantasy; running from the truth about where his heart truly belonged and whom it belonged _to._  
  
His mind travels back to that first night he met her. He remembers how she'd so blatantly hit on him and he'd let her down -- probably not as easily as he could have.   
**_  
"Caroline... You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."_**  
  
A little chuckle escapes his lips as he truly wraps his mind around the irony of that foolish statement said so many years ago. _It's not going to happen._ What ultimately _didn't_ happen? He didn't get the girl he came back to town for - the girl who was pretty damn happy with his brother ... And honestly, he really was okay with that. His broken heart had long-since mended and he had this beautiful creature before him to thank for that.

 

_He'd never known love could be like this._

  
He feels her rousing. She rolls over, pinning him with a perfect, cornflower-blue stare. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I thought you were asleep, far away in dream land."  
  
"I was, at least until I heard your laughter. It's not often I wake up to that sound... Oh no -" she dabs at her mouth self-consciously - "was I drooling?"  
  
He shook his head, a smirk teasing his lips. "No, Caroline, you were not drooling."  
  
"But you were laughing..."  
  
"I know. Shocking, huh?" he grinned.  
  
"You're in an awfully good mood this morning, aren't you?"  
  
"I always am when I get to wake up next to you."  
  
"Oh, Stefan," Caroline says. Her mouth seeks his. Their lips meld together in perfect harmony. She runs her fingers through his light brown hair. "So what were you laughing about?" He kind of digs that persistent nature of hers. After all, it was her refusal to give on him that got them where they are today. This feeling of completeness inside of him... _It's everything._  
  
"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, I'm not."  
  
"Well I was just thinking ... How stupid I was."  
  
"Um, okay..."  
  
"You remember the day we first met?"  
  
"Hmm, vaguely," she says with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Do you remember the party that night at the falls?"  
  
"Oh yes. How could I forget that? You spent the whole time hiding out with Elena and when I finally managed to track you down, you said-"  
  
"That we weren't going to happen."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I was a total idiot."  
  
"Well, yeah. Maybe a little. But you didn't say it was 'never' going to happen. Just that it couldn't - at least not right then. And you were right because we both had some serious growing up to do first. Besides, I didn't mind waiting for you to finally realize what I knew all along."  
  
"Oh really? You didn't mind in the least?"  
  
"Well, maybe just a smidge," she allows, making a little space between her thumb and forefinger. "But you came around and that's what matters."  
  
"I am sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"It's okay, Stefan. Truly. I mean, the way I figure it, we have an eternity to be together."  
  
"Good point." Stefan tugs her petite body against his. He rolls her beneath him, stares unabashedly at her lovely face, tracing the contours of her bow-like mouth. "I love you, Mrs. Salvatore."  
  
"I love you, Mr. Salvatore."  
  
They kiss again. Hands explore cool skin. A now-familiar warmth begins to spread within Stefan, starting in his chest and moving outwards like a ray of sunlight. He smiles into her pliant mouth.  
  
 _Look at how far we've come._


End file.
